


Until you remember me

by WarwomanWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Healing Sex, M/M, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan to give Bucky back his memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until you remember me

He reaches out with his metal arm, not sure if he is trying to push the man away or pull him closer. There are so many conflicting thoughts in his head. He  _knows_ this man. His eyes, his smile, the way he carries himself all of it felt familiar. He is scratching and clawing at his mind but the memories are barely on the surface. Trying to break out. 

And its fucking painful. 

"Hey, don't push yourself." The man husky voice breathes into his ear. 

_"Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"_

He arches his back as the man,  _Jack's_ fingers ghost over his erection. 

_"Sergeant James Barnes." He holds out his hand for Harkness to take with a smirk playing on his lips._

_"Well Sergeant Barnes, I hope I'll be seeing you around." There was so much promise held in those words._

 

The Winter Soldier's breath hitches as Jack's closed his hand over his cock. They have done this before, how else would Jack know how to work him so teasingly slow leaving him on the edge but unable to push over? But the solider wasn't having any of it as he starts to push his self against the other mans hand. 

_"You like that?" Jack ask. Bucky can feel the cocky smirk against his neck._

_"Stop teasing and fuck me already Harkness." He snarks back._

"So pushy." He scolds but he starts moving his hand faster and within seconds the Winter Soldier is cumming hard. 

Something breaks the barrier and memories flood back. If it was for Jack grabbing his shoulders he would have fallen forward. 

"Easy. I have you." And he does. Jack has him tightly by the waist with his back against the Captain's chest. He his mumering something in his ear but he can't quiet make it out. 

"Next time Harkness fuck me like you mean it." He snarked.

Jack smiled against his hair. It was progress. Maybe he could have his lover completely back.

"Oh I plan on it Barnes."


End file.
